I'd be lost without her
by AnonymousHider
Summary: Rachel left him a red letter in his locker. Finn realizes what he has lost, twice. With her, everything is easy. Obviously  Finchel fluff *For those who are sick of angst*  Pls R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Chapter 1:**

Finn walked to his locker, dragging every step he took. He was starting to regret breaking up with Rachel. He opened his locker and a red card fell out. He caught it in time before it dropped onto the floor. It was a letter from Rachel. He opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Finn,_

_i have the spent the last few days reminiscing about our days together and really regret doing what i did with you broke up with me, i wanted to be with you ever so badly._

_However, i have come to realize the need of personal space for you. Similarly, i need some to…. To get my mind off , you should also respect my decision if i choose to see other guys and stuff._

_This is really hard for me to say goodbye._

_Rachel._

At the end of her name was a gold star, torn and tattered. It might be a symbol of how torn she is.

Finn put down the letter, feeling sympathy and regrets. He lost her once and that was a huge mistake. He was determined not to lose her again. He slammed his locker and walked away.

He has decided.

**_R&R THX :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Chapter 2:**

**8.00PM Thursday Night**

Finn was standing on Rachel's porch, thinking his plan through. He 'man' up and press the door bell, anxiously waiting for a greeting. The door opened and he frowned.

"Hey, um, may i help you?" He asked. Dressed in a simple grey t-shirt, plaid shorts and golden spiked-up hair, any girl would fall for him.

"Errr, is Rachel in?" I asked him, pointing into the house.

At that same moment, Rachel appeared.

"Oh," That's all she said. She turned to the blonde guy, "Hey, um, David, could you- could you give us a minute?" She laid a hand on his shoulder. David simply nodded, heading towards the living room.

On the contrary, it was good for Finn to hear her voice again.

"Rachel, i need to talk to you, in private" Finn eyed the living room and then his eyes darted, to Rachel's room.

"Ok," Rachel prompt him to come in and into her room, as she close the front door.

Once in her bedroom, door closed, Finn broke the awkward silence between them.

"So, boyfriend?" Finn asked. Before Rachel could answer, Finn interrupted.

"Look, i know we said personal space, but you know i haven't gotten over you and dating someone else would only hurt me more." He placed his hand on the other, feeling insecure.

Rachel giggled.

**_R&R THX :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Chapter 3:**

Finn was confused. What was happening?

Rachel then stopped and said, "You're not over me yet?"

Finn hesitated, "Well- I - that's not import- Look.."

Rachel interrupted. She found pleasure seeing him stutter. " Look i'm not over you yet either. David is my… house-sitter. He takes care of the house when me or my dads aren't around."

Finn was annoyed. "Well, you're here. Why is he here then?"

"I um, needed company.." Rachel replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I got your letter," Rachel looked up. "I really appreciate it you know." Finn smiled his crooked smile.

Rachel flipped her hair and confidently told him, " Well, i appreciate you for appreciating me….Now, if you are here to crush my heart aga-"

Finn walked towards her and placed his hands on both side of her shoulder. Interrupting, he said, " I've lost you once and i don't want that. Ever. Again."

Her eyes met with his and the world started spinning faster and faster.

"I love you Rachel. It's true you know." Finn said

"What? Loving me? You pushed me away several times when i tried to apologize." Rachel pushed Finn's hands away.

"No. Not that." Rachel was already headed for the door. "No-no no-no. I love you. That's true." Finn grabbed her hand, pulling her back. " The saying that 'you never know what you have until it's gone' That is true."

Rachel turned around, eyes glistening. She embraced Finn. Finn did the same.

R&R THX :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Chapter 4:**

Finn headed towards Rachel through the hallway. "Hey," Intertwining her hands with his, but showed dissatisfaction afterwards. She closed her locker with her hand and looked and Finn, smiling.

She felt free, calm, sane. In other words, complete.

"Hey, i noticed you don't have that cat calendar on your locker. Why?" Finn questioned.

"I thought you don't like it, so i removed it" Rachel replied.

"Rach, I- " Before Finn could continue, the bell rang.

They untwined their hands unwillingly and before they head for their separate classes, Finn told him to meet for dinner at his place at 8.00PM tonight. Rachel nodded.

**8.00PM Friday Night**

Rachel stood outside Finn's porch, pressed the doorbell once and out appeared Carole.

Rachel smiled.

"Hi sweetie. Nice to see you come in," She held the door for Rachel to walk in before closing it behind her.

"Burt and Kurt are setting up the dinning table. Why don't you take a seat first."

"Ok Carole. Uh, where's Finn?" Just as Rachel said that, Finn appeared behind her.

"Hey Rachel. Nice to see you." Finn hugged her. Carole smiled from a distance.

She knew that Finn could not go on without Rachel.

"Alright everybody gather round." Carole announced. With that, they began having a family dinner.

… … … … … … …

After dinner, The family sat down, watching a movie, while Finn and Rachel were in his bedroom, laying on the bed, hands intertwined.

"I should've told you, not Santana." Finn blurted out, caressing her girlfriend's petite hands.

Rachel turned around to face him. "I shouldn't have make out with Puck. We both made mistakes. I know i'm sorry. Are you?"

"Yeah. Definitely Rach," kissing her hand.

They looked intensely at each other for a moment, then they moved closer.

Their lips pressed against each other for the first time after what it seems for the longest time.

Lips still pressed together, Rachel shifted so she was on top of Finn. Finn was caressing her back while Rachel was tugging in his hair. Sucking each others lips and placing soft kisses on their necks, were hungry. As if, they craved each other like they have been waiting for this for the longest time. Their breath in sync and tongue dancing.

They turned over so Finn was on top of Rachel, now placing innocent kisses on her lips. Finn then pulled away.

"Wha- what did i do?" Rachel questioned, touching her lips.

Finn sighed, "Want to dance?"

"You have music?" Rachel asked, prompting herself up with her elbow on the bed.

Finn, lay a kiss on her forehead and rushed to his player. Beside it laid a bunch of CDs.

"Um, Classical Jazz, Best sentimental hits, West Side Story-" Finn looked through his pile of CDs.

"You have West Side? Could you play it?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." He popped in the CD and a soft melody came on.

Finn turned around and held Rachel's waist while she wrapped her arms around Finn. They swayed in each others arms before Rachel tip toed and lay a kiss on Finn's lips. Gentle and sweet.

Meanwhile, Carole was on her way up to invite those two to watch a movie with them. " Hey Finn, get your bu- " She stopped midway and heard slow music being played.

She walked up to his room and peeped through the door. She saw them dancing, enjoying each others company. They didn't realize Carole saw them kissing, laying small kisses on Rachel's neck.

She decided to let them be.

**R&R THX :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**Chapter 5**

**Warning. This might be more than a rating of K+ or T **

It was a Saturday night. Finn was staying over at Rachel's while her fathers were out of town a couple of days and he certainly do not want David to come 'baby-sit' the house with her.

Rachel turned her head and placed a kiss on Finn's lips. They were lying down on her bed staring into blank space. She was in between Finn's legs under the covers, snuggling against his strong thighs.

Last Friday's make out session wasn't really. They danced actually, most of the time. Finn wanted more. Little did he know, she wants the same.

After days and weeks of being apart, their craving for each other was more than what words could describe.

Rachel missed the musty scent of Finn's clothes, the rough edge of his skin, his hands sliding down her back and the touch of his lips.

Finn missed the smell of Rachel's strawberry hair, the way she slides her hand down his chest, her body against his and her soft lips.

As if they both read each other's mind, they turned to face one another and with a hungry kiss, they fell onto the bed. Their lips, opening and closing against one another, tongues exploring each others, was more than enough for them to release a soft moan.

Finn ran his hand against Rachel's back. She arched in response.

Rachel was tugging his shirt. He took it off in response.

Rachel's hands were running her hands up and down his body, caressing them gently.

Finn pulled off Rachel's shirt, exposing her pink bra. Finn turned her over and started caressing her stomach.

In all these motion, their lips stayed together. They were almost of out breath when Finn pulled away and started kissing her neck. Rachel let out a moan, digging her nails into Finn's back.

This was the first time where either of them were half naked. The blanket they were under was flicking every time they moved. Rachel turned around, pushing Finn onto her bed while she roam her hands down to his belt buckle and pants. She took them off, pulling his jeans off, exposing his plaid boxers.

She went up to chest level with Finn and there, she started kissing his bare chest over and over again.

Finn was going to lose it. But the thought of the mailman made everything go away. Rachel began taking her kisses to his neck. There, Finn whispered, "That's not fair. You still have clothes on. He could feel a smile against his skin.

Finn pulled off her skirt. She had the cutest lingeries. His hands were running up and down her thighs while using the other to bring her face to his.

His kisses were passionate. The sound of lips puckering could be heard and the low moaning was enough to send both of them craving for more.

Rachel gasped as Finn unclasped her bra, running his fingers down her bare back.

Tingles ran down her spine.

She hugged Finn, her bra still hanging on her. Finn placed kisses in her shoulders. Rachel straddled against Finn's waist, pushing her pelvis into his.

The air in the room was getting hot and their bodies had goose bumps all over. Finn was busy deepening her kiss on her neck that he didn't realize she had taken off her bra, which was laying at one corner of the bed. She had her bare chest on him.

He pulled away and started kissing her lips, sucking and nibbling them. He ran a finger through the valley of her bare chest. Rachel moan in delight.

Out of a sudden, Finn's phone rang. Rachel turned to the bed side table. Running a hand down his back, she softly spoke, "Don't you want to answer that?"

Finn grazed his tongue up against her neck until he reached her jaw line.

"Why? You want me too?" Grinning, placing a hand just below her boobs. Tingles were sent through her body.

"I don't know," Rachel kissed her boyfriend's lips. "It might be important." Placing another kiss.

Rachel felt his lips form into a smile. Finn pulled Rachel away, bodies still touching. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

After a moment of silence, Finn spoke. "Alright"

He got up to get his phone. Rachel wrapped the blanket around her body.

Finn sighed. "What's wrong?" Rachel snuck up on Finn wrapping her arms around his body. She laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Mum's have a problem with the water pipes. Burt is working late at the garage while Kurt, I-I don't know where he is anyway." Finn replied.

"I'll go with you. Night's still young" Rachel's breath was warm against his ear.

Finn smiled and turned towards her. "Alright, let's go."

They both got out of bed, grabbed their clothes and dressed up.

From the corner of Finn's eye, he eyed Rachel who was trying to clasp her bra. Rachel noticed his stare, so she pulled back her hair and towards to Finn. She turned around, "Could you help?"

Finn clasp her bra, sliding his hands to her side then down.

"Thanks." Rachel lay a kiss on the side of his lips, then walking away.

Finn really loved her.

**R&R THX :) This is more…..intense? yeah :| Okay bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Well, obviously we Finchel fans know they broke up. But nonetheless, this story focus on "FLUFF" not "ANGST" … Cause i am sick of it. Don't really like Quinn in "Original Songs". Love how Rachel is being real strong :) K, that's it.**

Chapter 6

**Finn POV**

I unlocked the door of the house as we made our way in, hand in hand.

"Mom, I'm here.. Where's the broken pipe?" I called out. Mom appeared from the living room, doing her earring on one of her ears.

I looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting a friend for coffee. It's downstairs, just a leak, no problem for you anyway- Oh, Rachel, i didn't see you there." Carole spotted the petite body standing behind Finn.

"It's okay Mrs. Hudson. People tend to not notice me all the time.." Rachel looked down to the floor.

I glanced at Rachel the moment she said it. I felt kinda of bad for her, because she was always being targeted at school. But mom didn't seem to catch it.

"Alright then, i'll be on my way- Excuse me. Love you." mom grabbed her purse and walked between us, out the door.

I stood there with my girlfriend, who felt that she was invisible. I turned to her, confused. Why did she thought about that at that moment?

"Rach?" i turned to face her, "Is there something wrong?" i was afraid of the answer but i didn't find it a pleasure to see her sad.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just-i'm afraid of losing you again." She let go of my hand, which instantly went cold without her warmth. She walked towards the stairs and sat there, thinking. I went and did the same beside her.

"Rach, i'll never break up with you." I said.

"The last time you said that, you ended up breaking us apart." Rachel was whispering, looking down at the floor.

I was afraid she would say that. It was a mistake to break up with her. It was just the spur of the moment, i was angry. Just like she did, kissing Puck. Urghh-

"I can say it a million times but, just give me another chance. Cause i love you." I used my hand to gently bring her face up to mine.

"And i made a mistake. I know we both were and still are in love…after what we did back at your place-" Both Finn and Rachel smiled. "But i am willing to forget everything bad and start a new, with you Rach." I pulled her in for a hug. We both stayed in each other's embrace for a while until Rachel pulled back.

"But ho-how would i know i won't be heartbroken. How would i know if-if you would not leave me if-if-if i made a mistake and you know how fr-fragile i am with emotions" Rachel started her breakdown. I pulled her in one last time and cooed her with words of assurance that Rachel and him…

Were forever…..

Once she settled down, we both made their way towards the basement. I had Rachel's hand in one of his hands and a toolbox in the other.

I set down my toolbox and examined the leak coming out from one of the small pipe.

"Nah, its easy to fix," I started working on the leak while Rachel watched intently. "Just a turn to the-the-the" I hesitated with his equipment and glanced towards Rachel. Rachel got up and went beside me

"I'll just stay here, with you….No pressure." Rachel giggled, watching me in confusion.

"turn right, i think" I turned the knob to the right, thinking it would slow down the water flow in the pipe so i could fix the leak first.

Wrong.

Water started spraying everywhere, specifically, on me and Rachel. She squealed as she hide behind me. I quickly turned the knob to the left and the the leak went back to small water

droplets dripping down.

I was soaked with my girlfriend in water. I turned to her, grinned and pulled her down onto the wet floor with me.

She giggled as she ran her fingers through my wet hair. i placed my lips onto hers and shared one heck of a kiss.

I slipped my tongue into hers as i heard her moan into my mouth. I grabbed her possessively, not wanting to lose her. But i think it was a wee bit tighter that expected.

Rachel broke the kiss. "Finn, do you want to crush me or something." she whispered into my ear.

"Sorry, babe" I said. She smiled at me when i called her "babe". It was nice to know that she liked it. She kissed me once more, and our tongue began battling out again.

**R&R :)**


End file.
